


At the sparklers end (this is where I connect to you)

by nishanightray



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anzu is a saint i s2tg, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, awkward teenagers, happy birthday shinobu!!, have some more yushino fluff, i make everything shoujo-like i'm sorry, shoujo manga tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishanightray/pseuds/nishanightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ends of their sparklers are burning so bright and Shinobu notes how it makes his orange hair shine even more than usual, vivid like a campfire. He likes this color, and it makes him want to touch Yuta’s hair to know if they are warm like fire, too.<br/>---</p><p>The Ryuseitai unit and Anzu organize a trip to the seashore to celebrate Shinobu's birthday, and Anzu also invites 2wink unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the sparklers end (this is where I connect to you)

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been feeling well these days, but i really wanted to write something for Shinobu's birthday.  
> happy birthday, precious cinnamon roll!! i love you so much

The seashore looks wonderful: the sea is calm, the sand is nicely fresh, and a clear starry-sky shines down on them.

But what makes Shinobu even more grateful and moved is that his companions from the Ryuseitai unit and Anzu have thought about this for him, only for him. (Who would have thought that Anzu would organize something for his birthday? Shinobu thinks she might be an angel, or a saint _._ He doesn’t think words can be enough to describe how much he admires her, even though he definitely tries and ends up making a way too long speech while blushing and stammering a lot.)

Shinobu aside, Morisawa and Shinkai are the most excited: although they are the oldest, they both act like children and run around the shore as soon as they arrive. Morisawa is as turbulent as usual, and Takamine sighs a lot, probably wishing he could sink deep into the sand to escape his senpai’s hold. Shinkai clearly wants to go into the ocean, which Anzu is strongly trying to avoid. Nagumo seems divided between helping Takamine or Anzu.

“Shinobu-kun~” As Yuta calls his name, Shinobu glances up from the birthday cake he has drawn on the sand and notices the two small sparklers the other is holding up for him to see. As thoughtful as she is, Anzu has also invited the 2wink unit; although it has been a surprise, Shinobu thinks he should have known Yuta would be there. After all, they have been dating for a month now… only thinking about it makes him flustered.

Yuta sits in the sand in front of him and hands him one of the sparklers. Their lights, so bright and similar to stars, make Yuta’s green eyes gleam and stand out more, Shinobu notes. He quickly looks down at the small fireworks, embarrassed. They sit there in silence while Shinobu listens to the sea’s quiet murmuring and to his friends’ voices. He thinks he can hear a splash at some point and he wonders if Anzu’s attempts to keep Shinkai away from the ocean has failed after all; then he hears another splash and Nagumo is protesting and Hinata is laughing… it must be one of his pranks, like those he likes to play on his brother so much.

“Oh, look, Shinobu-kun~ Their ends have connected~” Yuta suddenly says, and he’s right: the ends of their sparklers have quickly touched and interlocked together. “Isn’t it pretty~?”

“Ah, this looks marvelous indeed~ I am very delighted~” Shinobu agrees.  

“When the ends of the sparklers connect, the two people holding them will be happy together…” Yuta says and smiles a bit, bashfully.

“Anzu-san told this to me, it would be nice if  it was just as Anzu-san said~”

His words take Shinobu by surprise. He looks up in shock, a deep blush already staining his cheeks. He opens his mouth to answer, but finds he can’t give a proper response without getting his words all tangled and confused. In the end, he just stares at Yuta, but the other seems so focused on their little firework sticks that he doesn’t notice.

The ends of their sparklers are burning so bright and Shinobu notes how it makes his orange hair shine even more than usual, vivid like a campfire. Shinobu likes this color, and it makes him want to touch Yuta’s hair to know if they are warm like fire, too. Shinobu doesn’t realize he has lifted his hand and reached for Yuta until his fingers land on the boy’s hair, finding that they are soft and warm, even though it doesn’t feel like touching fire at all.

When Yuta glances up in surprise, Shinobu panics a bit; he knows he can’t really find a smart excuse for touching his head all of sudden. Yuta continues to stare at him, but doesn’t move, nor does he question him, so Shinobu gulps and lets himself indulge a little more, slowly threading his fingers through Yuta’s straight hair. Yuta sighs and closes his eyes as he cranes his head a little bit more, as though he’s asking for more; he looks relaxed and happy and the smile that’s slowly forming on his lips makes Shinobu feel a little bit braver.  He lets his hand move way down to Yuta’s neck, then to his cheek, and leaves it there. Yuta’s eyelashes flutter a bit and his eyes open again, staring right into Shinobu’s.

They stay like this for a while, until the sparklers sticks completely burn out and they have to leave them on the fresh sand because they’re scorching hot and black like coal.

“Shinobu-kun,” Yuta says, and although his voice is so soft, almost like a whisper, suddenly Shinobu can’t hear anything but that. It’s like all the other sounds have disappeared as he finds himself staring at Yuta’s lips, watching them move in a question.

“Can I kiss you?”

Shinobu feels his own face growing warm. A myriad of thoughts passes through his mind, last but not least the fact that it would their first kiss, _his_ very first kiss. But what’s even more important is that, now that he’s been asked, he finds that he really wants Yuta to kiss him.

Shinobu nods, then adds quickly, “Yes, please do so”.

His voice is as weak as his legs, and it’s good that they are still sitting in the sand because he doesn’t think he could stand right now.  Yuta’s hand covers Shinobu’s on his own cheek and grabs it gently, but firmly, as he moves his other hand to encircle Shinobu’s waist. Shinobu feels all the air leaving his lungs as Yuta slowly lunges forward: he lightly presses their  foreheads together  and stares at him through half-closed eyes, then after a beat or two he slowly kissed him squarely on the mouth.

The kiss is soft and warm and even though it’s just a light touch of lips Shinobu thinks his heart could explode any moment now. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to breath, or if he’s supposed to at all, and he does his best to press back. His free hand finds Yuta’s t-shirt and grips its front, offering him a handhold to scoot a little closer.

When Yuta slightly moves back, Shinobu gasps as though he’s been underwater for too long and needs to fill his lungs with air again.

Yuta exhales a deep, trembling breath before leaning to kiss Shinobu’s cheeks, his nose, his eyelids. It ends with a kiss on the forehead, soft and so, so sweet; at this point, Shinobu feels like his body and especially his face are on fire, to the point he thinks he could boil eggs on his own cheeks. He timidly glances up and finds himself wondering how Yuta’s half-opened eyes would look in the gleam of the sparklers now; too bad they have burnt out so fast. He wonders if Anzu has brought more, or if the other guys have already burnt them all.

Then Yuta’s eyes flutter completely open and he nervously fakes a coughing sound as he slowly moves back and away, his arm leaving Shinobu’s waist and his hand entangling from Shinobu’s. He stands up and  dries his sweaty hands on his own shorts before extending them again towards the other, offering him a help to put himself on his feet.

“Shall we go back to the others?” Yuta asks, and smiles. Shinobu nods and grabs his hands so that Yuta can pull him up, then they walk towards their friends hand in hand.

“Shinobu-kun~” Yuta says after a while.

“Happy birthday~ I’m so grateful you were born”.

Shinobu nods and grips his hand more strongly as he finds himself smiling so widely and happily his cheeks might hurt a bit (but it’s totally worth it).  

**Author's Note:**

> so... i read a lot of shoujo manga, and a lot of them has this trope about sparklers: in short, in Japan they say that if the burning ends of the sparklers connect, the two people holding them will be happy together~  
> i'm sorry, it seems i can't write yushino without making them immensely flustered and awkward, haha.
> 
> i hope you liked this and thank you for reading!!


End file.
